


【率宽】穿靴子的猫

by peanutbbutter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbbutter/pseuds/peanutbbutter
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 4





	【率宽】穿靴子的猫

童话里的猫是要帮助主人战胜一切然后赢得公主的。可现实不是童话，崔韩率想，他想要那只猫成为自己的公主。

那只猫正踩着一双低跟中筒靴向他走来。

崔韩率很早就注意到夫胜宽了，在对方还戴着假面的时候。女式的西装略紧，足够衬出腰线和臀部曲线，她的胸前小范围隆起，内搭的衬衫服服地贴在胸前。

崔韩率的视力很好，所以他在远处也能观察对方的一举一动，还能看见对方衬衫的肩颈处布料为蕾丝，——能隐约看到她的锁骨。

朋友举着酒杯开始和他说起此次聚会的来历：本市有名的珠宝商夫家的小儿子近期回国，他已在国外生活了好几年，在国内的发小当然要举局庆祝。虽然当事人在国内没什么朋友，但好歹算一个热闹…

他还想继续说下去，见崔韩率兴致缺缺，沿着他的目光看过去，“这胸也太小了，你喜欢这样的？”

崔韩率尴尬的笑了笑，自觉失礼，收回目光示意对方继续。

“不过这都什么时候了还不见主人公，”他独自饮了口酒，“今天真无聊…”

接着又随口闲聊了几句，朋友不再自找没趣，他独自离开座位。等崔韩率转头，那副身影也已不见。

崔韩率接过小猫递来的酒杯，一饮而尽。

“你不怕里面有什么吗？”小猫的声音有点哑。

“怕什么，”崔韩率盯着她的唇，目光裸露。他确信小猫已经注意到他，他凑近对方的耳侧，暧昧地说：“我求之不得。”

她不知道什么时候换了一身衣服，白色衬衫外一件浅米色无袖毛衣，衬衫衣袖呈镂空蕾丝状，手臂线条若隐若现，从肩膀延伸下来的两根衣线各自交缠至手腕，分别系成一个蝴蝶结。她的面具已经脱下，呈现娇好的面容，仔细看能发现耳侧的压痕。

“面具太劣质了，勒得我有点痛。”小猫抱怨，她拉着崔韩率往中间舞池走，“而且上面的闪片会飘到眼睛里，你的不会吗？”

崔韩率摇了摇头，没有意识到对方看不见，他问：“那你为什么要换衣服？”

“你真的看了我那么久啊？”俩人走到舞池边缘，音响声音嘈杂，小猫停下来贴近他的身体，微微仰视他，一脸得意地说：“这里我说了算。”

“你是夫胜宽？”崔韩率搜刮自己脑海中的记忆，刚刚友人提到的好像是这个名字没错。

夫胜宽没有回答，只微笑着搭上了他的身体。

动作间两人越来越亲密，舞池中的人们自顾娱乐，没空在意别人的事。崔韩率越来越大胆，他低头去寻对方的唇，一手扶她的臀肉，一手钻进毛衣穿过衬衫，摸她的内里。

“等…等一下。”夫胜宽弯腰躲过，她拉着对方的手，和自己的手交叠在一起，然后摸向彼此的下面，偷情一般，“你先……”

崔韩率已经做好心里准备，摸到对方的下面是鼓鼓一团时也没太过惊讶，是男是女对他来说都无差。倒是夫胜宽的表情值得细品，他像是愚人节里恶作剧失败的小屁孩，表情先是得意，后又失望，接着愠怒。

“你是变态吗？男的你也搞？”

“不搞男的，就搞你。”崔韩率面上讨好，手上继续做着坏事，“再说，你不是也有感觉吗…”

崔韩率从主办人手中接过房卡，现在得意的人变成了他。夫胜宽一脸懵的由对方顺着走，进入电梯才后知后觉，原来自己是被发小给卖了。

夫胜宽被推搡着进入房间，房卡还没插对位置就被对方一个壁咚按在墙上，他睁大双眼盯着对方，眼睛还没有适应黑暗，紧接着就被吻住嘴唇。

“专心一点。”崔韩率包住他的下唇用力吸吮，一会咬着向外拉扯，然后继续吻住。

“嘶，”夫胜宽推开对方，抹了下嘴唇，手背上一小片血渍，他突然有点怂，“那个，你不会是那个吧？”

“放心，”崔韩率紧贴着他，伸舌舔他嘴角的伤口，“我更喜欢两厢情愿。”

“想你也不敢…”夫胜宽心里把发小骂了几遍，确认对方不会乱搞后底气都足了几分，“你能不能把你的假面给取掉？接吻的时候胳到我的鼻子了。”

崔韩率想，原来真的是位公主。

两人开着灯继续腻乎在一起。夫胜宽得了发小的福，崔韩率的脸正是他喜欢的类型，人品应该更不用挑。

继续吻着吻着就到了床上，还是崔韩率冷静一些。他率先起身，首先在床头柜上发现了安全套，但是润滑油怎么也没找到。

他垂着头到夫胜宽跟前哼哼唧唧，夫胜宽看他可怜的样子也不忍心，自己也是精虫上脑，“知道了…，没有就没有吧。那你轻点啊，我怕痛的。”

崔韩率脱下他的毛衣和裤子，浑身只剩一件大码镂空蕾丝衬衫，长度堪堪遮住羞耻，整个场景只有色情二字能够形容。

夫胜宽双腿并拢，跪在床上，双手并在一起伸到崔韩率面前，食指轻轻挠了挠他的肚皮，朝自己的手腕努了努嘴，“要用我的蝴蝶结吗？”

崔韩率把衬衫也脱下，他解下女式胸衣，海绵咕噜噜掉下来。他解开衬衫上原先做装饰用的绑带，开始摆弄起他的手腕。

“骂我变态的是你，现在让我操你的也是你。”

绳结在背后系的不是很紧，是能够轻微活动的程度，夫胜宽有点被对方的下意识温柔感动到。

“安全套上的油够吗？你够湿吗？”

感动消失不见，夫胜宽羞红着脸一句话也说不出，心里咒骂一句变态，我怎么知道。

崔韩率环着他，额头贴着他的肩膀，口中的热气尽数喷在夫胜宽的胸膛，他能看见右胸的阵阵起伏，顺着呼吸的频率，与其一致，他有种对方的心跳由自己主宰的感觉。

接过吻的嘴唇湿漉漉的，只是接触一下乳头，连乳晕都变得湿漉漉。夫胜宽仰着头喘息，无意闭上双眼，露出满足的表情。

经灯光照耀的乳头一片水光，崔韩率受到鼓励，手指揉捏着另一边。

下面的小兄弟早已挺立，崔韩率握住对方的硬邦邦，开始简单的上下撸动。

“嗯…”

“放松点，”崔韩率轻揉着他的后穴，尝试进入一根手指。

“你太紧了，”崔韩率提议，“我们先射一次吧。”

崔韩率开始专心为他打手枪，拇指划过铃口，下面的囊袋也被照顾，他的手劲刚刚好，会爽又不会疼，夫胜宽一时间又没了声音，脚趾蜷在一起。

崔韩率还想俯下身给他口，结果头没凑近就被射了一脸，白浊挂在长睫毛上，他抬头对着夫胜宽眨眨眼，精液就顺着睫毛掉落在脸颊。

“呃，”夫胜宽看楞了下，他想讨好的伸手抹掉，但双手被绑在身后，他不能动，这是规定。

崔韩率双手撑在身体两侧，头凑近他的脸，“腥不腥？”

他闻着空气里的腥膻气味愈发不好意思，低着头扭捏，崔韩率亲他的嘴唇，让他抬起头。崔韩率抹掉自己脸上的浊液，在对方的注视下手伸向他的后庭。

双手依然背在身后，夫胜宽跪在床上，刚才没为他口交的人，现在在享受着他的深喉。

崔韩率手扶着夫胜宽的后脑，他惊讶于对方的熟练程度，喘息间开口：“你给几个人这样过？”

夫胜宽抬起头，冲他微笑，还是调皮的样子：“你猜？”

崔韩率没来由恼了起来，他一把推开夫胜宽，夫胜宽转过身就被推倒在床，他跪趴在床上，脑袋紧贴枕头，只有屁股高高撅起，腚周充满着白渍。

“等等等等一下…！”

好汉不吃眼前亏，夫胜宽立马认怂，这样直接来怕是要他痛死，“好歹是射你一脸了，我想让你爽一下都不行吗？”

崔韩率没有理会，他掰开他的大腿分开一点距离，对方扭着屁股像是拒绝像是迎接。最后他向前挤进他的股间，湿润的龟头顶上他的睾丸。

夫胜宽一声闷哼，下体又直立起来。

“夹紧一点。”崔韩率恶狠狠拍了下对方的屁股，命令道。

有点过了。夫胜宽想，他有点受不住。

对方的东西烫的要命，磨蹭在自己的股间，即使上面有自己的口水，也有他的前列腺液，已经足够湿滑，可他腿间的皮肤仍然像是要着火。——还说夹紧一点，根本夹不紧。他想，他的大腿完全是被对方的东西给顶开的，双腿根本并不拢。

大腿内侧的细嫩软肉被毫不留情的反复前进摩擦。

他还一下下撞过夫胜宽的囊袋，果然没过一会囊袋就变得湿滑，亮晶晶。要不是夫胜宽的小兄弟早已挺立，——天，他不敢细想，他觉得自己的性器都在被对方粗鲁地冲撞划过。

夫胜宽羞得想把脑袋埋进枕头，但那样会呼吸不畅，他现在本来就在大口喘息呻吟。他侧过枕头，控制不住的眼泪口水一起流，额头上汗涔涔，像是浑身都在冒水。

他还没有进来，他想。

他看到床侧还未拆的安全套，他对接下来要发生的事既害怕又兴奋。


End file.
